


Look A Like

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Explicit Sexual Content, How S11 Should Start, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark of Cain, Porn With Plot, Sam Knows, Spoilers, a little plot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has started to pick up on a pattern of the women Dean is sleeping with. They all resemble a certain angel that he constantly denies he has feelings for but Sam knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look A Like

It isn’t the first time that Sam noticed. He was more perceptive than Dean gave him credit for and probably didn’t realize he was even doing it but Sam knew.

Every time they thought they lost Cas, this happened without fail. They would go out and Dean would find some woman to sleep with but that wasn’t it. If it was just that then it wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary for the older Winchester.

It was the newfound type Dean had seemed to find since meeting the angel. Dark hair and blue eyes specifically. 

After Chuck said Cas had been smited by archangels, Dean slept with no less than five women that all fit that profile. Hell, one even had a tan coat. 

When Cas was distant because of his war with Raphael, Dean managed to find a woman to sleep with that had a white shirt, black skirt and a blue tie as part of her waitressing uniform complete with the dark hair and blue eyes. 

It took until Castiel walked into the lake with the Leviathan inside and seemed to have exploded for Sam to connect the dots enough. Bringing it up was a mistake as Dean got indignant and huffy before disappearing for a weekend. Sam only assumed what the women he was clearly sleeping with looked like. 

It was so painfully clear Dean was trying to fill a hole that was missing in his life when he continued picking up similar looking women as they thought Castiel was still in purgatory. 

Dean denied it further when Sam mentioned the similarity to a woman he was flirting with while Cas had disappeared with the tablet to avoid Naomi’s control.

“You’re crazy,” Dean grumbled when Sam brought it up. “She’s just a hot woman. What does Cas have to do with anything?”

Sam just sighed and changed the subject. 

Now, Sam was finding this ridiculous. For some reason, Dean wouldn’t admit his feelings for the angel. If it was the fact that Cas was technically a guy or in a male vessel or whatever, he would have to get over it since he obviously had feelings for him. There was no one that would care if Dean was into dudes. The only other thing that Sam could think of was that his brother was scared of rejection or a real relationship. Well, Sam knew for damn sure that that angel loved Dean right back and was all Dean would ever need. 

At the moment, Cas was human and out and alone in the world but Dean couldn’t be bothered with that since he was, as he later bragged, getting stellar head from their bartender.

“Dean, seriously?” Sam asked as Dean said they should leave.

Dean wrote a fake number down to hand to the dark haired woman who winked one of her stunning blue eyes as they walked out of the dive.

“What?” Dean asked. “Man’s got needs.”

Sam just shook his head.

“Come on,” Dean argued. “What do you care?”

“I don’t but maybe…”

“Maybe what, Dr. Phil?” Dean snapped.

“Never mind.”

They dropped it and drove back to the bunker.

Cas, totally human, finally arrived and Dean had to kick him out on Gadreel’s orders but he didn’t go sleeping with look-a-likes and he lied to Sam about where Cas went. To Sam, his brother just seemed bummed that Cas wasn’t around. 

 

The Mark of Cain was taken care of sometime later and the Darkness loomed and they were researching, the three of them. Cas had been graciously cured of Rowena’s attack dog spell by Crowley, really to save his own ass, who had learned a thing or two from his mother. 

Dean had apologized relentlessly to Castiel for nearly killing him while under the influence of the Mark but the guilt ate away at him anyways. Sam could tell and so could Cas. They had even talked once while Dean was asleep and Cas had assured Sam that he of course forgave Dean, he always would. 

“I’m gonna make a supply run,” Sam said, standing up from the table in the bunker’s main room.

“What, and leave us to research? Why don’t we all go?” Dean asked. 

“Because we need to figure out what exactly we’re up against and you went for food last time and only got junk so I’m going,” Sam replied, barely containing a smug grin.

Sam had only been gone for five minutes when Dean stood to go to his room.

“I think I’m going to my room, read in there,” Dean said, not meeting Cas’s eyes.

“Dean,” Cas said but Dean didn’t turn around. “I think we need to talk.”

“About what?” Dean asked, not facing Cas. 

“Your guilt, the blame you place on yourself for falling to Cain’s Mark. I forgive you, Dean, for everything. I always have and I always will,” Cas answered. 

“Why?” Dean wanted to know, turning to face Cas.

Castiel paused to just look at Dean, a man who was selfless and caring and apparently stupid. 

“Seriously, Cas. Why would you forgive me after all the shit I’ve pulled, everything I’ve fucked up the past couple of years alone?” Dean started. “There is no reason for you and Sam to stick around, let alone forgive me. You should both hate me!”

“Dean,” Cas said softly, stepping forward. “How can you not understand your worth? You have saved the world countless times and saved so many lives.”

“Ruined a lot of lives, too,” Dean mumbled, looking down.

“Dean,” Cas said, sharply now. 

Dean looked up. Cas had stepped even closer and was in arm’s reach of Dean but not too much in his personal space like he was prone to do. 

“I will not stand here and let the man I love have what you humans call a ‘pity party,’” Cas snapped.

“A pity party?” Dean responded. “I’m not…wait. What? Love?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean blinked a couple of times and just looked at Castiel, an immortal warrior who had just said the last words Dean ever thought he would hear him say.

“You’re sure?” Dean asked stupidly. 

“I will tell you I love you and how much you mean to me and your brother and this entire damn planet every day if I have to. I’m not going anywhere,” Cas said before adding, “if that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay, I’m never letting you go again,” Dean said, finally smiling before pulling Cas in for a kiss by his trenchcoat. 

Cas could feel Dean sigh into their kiss like he was letting go of an excessive amount of tension. Dean ran a hand up Cas’s arm to tangle his dark hair into his hand while the other hand cupped the angel’s cheek. 

They kissed until they were both thoroughly out of breath. 

“I never knew...” Dean said, panting slightly. “I do too, you know. Love you, I mean.”

“We’ve wasted so much time,” Cas said, smiling at Dean’s words that he knew never came easy for the hunter. 

“Let’s not waste anymore,” Dean said, a smirk on his swollen lips and glint in his eyes.

Cas got his meaning right away and hauled him to the bedroom Dean had set him up in.

“We breaking this bed in?” Dean said, pulling Cas in close and shutting the door. 

“The bed and then every piece of furniture in this bunker,” Cas said, low and in Dean’s ear.

Cas turned Dean to push him against the door and pressed his body flush against him, aligning their growing erections through layers of clothes. Cas kissed Dean roughly before mouthing down his jaw and leaving bruises on his neck, possessiveness washing over him.

“Mine,” Cas growled. 

Dean couldn’t even respond, his mind blank as Cas started to move his hips against him and bite at his ear. All he could do was start ripping off Cas’s clothes, starting with the coat and suit jacket. Cas did the same to Dean’s green button-up and slid his hands under his black t-shirt as Dean worked the buttons of his white dress shirt. 

Once they were both bare-chested, Cas pulled Dean back towards the bed by his hips. He spun them around to push Dean onto it and he landed sitting on the edge. 

“Don’t move,” Cas commanded. 

The direct order went right to Dean’s dick and he did what he was told, liking it more than he would probably admit. 

Cas slowly kicked off his own shoes before kneeling to take off Dean’s boots. He gradually moved his hands up Dean’s legs, over the jeans, squeezing his thighs before kneeling up enough to kiss Dean on the mouth. As he distracted Dean with that, one of his hands slid higher to stroke his fully hard cock over the denim. Cas swallowed the moan Dean let out eagerly, desperate to taste and hear everything he could from Dean.

“Cas, fuck…” Dean said, barely loud enough for Cas to even hear.

Looking up, Cas began to unbutton Dean’s jeans and then slowly undid the zipper and pulled them off. 

“You gonna suck me off, angel?” Dean asked, eyes locked on Castiel’s. 

“If you ask nicely,” Castiel replied, a coy smirk playing at his lips. 

“Cas, please. Please suck my dick. Want you to, so bad,” Dean begged, not breaking eye contact.

Cas got the jeans off from around Dean’s ankles and came up to mouth at the wet spot on Dean’s briefs. He only wasted a little time there before yanking them off and tossing them to the side. 

Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s thighs and lowered his mouth to hover over Dean’s dick. He only tortured him a little more with anticipation before gently sucking at the head, tonguing around the slit. Dean let out a string of curses and groans, hands both fisted in Cas’s hair.

Cas mouthed at the head before popping off to lick a stripe up the underside and then took the full length in his mouth after three bobs that were only halfway down.

Dean never stopped making noise or pulling lightly at Cas’s hair. Cas kept his jaw relaxed and motions steady until Dean warned him he was going to cum.

“Cas, I’m…gonna…”

He tried to pull off but Cas kept at it, letting Dean ride out his orgasm, bucking into his mouth a little and spilling his release down his throat. Castiel eagerly swallowed every drop and licked Dean clean. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean said, panting. 

As Dean tried to catch his breath, Cas stood. He stepped out of his own pants and briefs before joining Dean on the bed. 

“Move up and lay on your back,” Cas instructed. 

Dean was already in post-orgasm bliss but listened and his spent dick even gave an interested twitch.

Cas procured lube from somewhere and began prepping Dean after kissing him as a way to ask if this was okay. Dean nodded eagerly.

Cas took his time, getting up to three fingers and scissoring Dean open until he was hard again. 

“You’re driving me crazy, you know that?” Dean asked, a happy grin on his face.

Cas smiled back and crawled above Dean to kiss him. 

“Ready?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, Cas yes. Please, just fuck me.”

Cas listened readily and slid in slowly, letting Dean adjust. Dean told him to move so he did, easing out and back in. Eventually he got to a steady rhythm and the sound of their bodies meeting on every thrust was the only sound besides moans of pleasure from both of them. 

Cas was getting close and wanted Dean right there with them so he began to stroke him as the fucked into him. 

“Close, come on, come with me, Dean…”

Cas slammed into Dean a few more times before they were both spilling over the edge, Dean onto his stomach and Cas inside Dean.

After Cas pulled out, he cleaned them up and pulled Dean close to face him. 

“I love you,” Cas said, looking at Dean.

“I love you, too,” Dean said back without hesitation.

They heard Sam come back a few minutes later. 

“Guys?” he yelled. 

“In here,” Dean called back unashamedly.

A very confused Sam opened the door and saw the two of them under the sheets together but luckily everything was covered that needed to be.

“About fucking time,” was all he said before walking back out. 

Dean and Cas laughed and shared a kiss. Sam always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me on the tumblr, my name is the same as on here


End file.
